The Adventure of Panda Pon
by konx
Summary: Panda Pon, begitulah julukannya pada seekor panda merah muda yang keras kepala. Ia cenderung tempramental dan sensitif, meski begitu, Pon memiliki cita-cita untuk mengembalikan perdamaian hutan Mystic Wood dari gangguan Goblin Tribe. Akankah ia berhasil mewujudkannya?


**Chapter i – Mystic Wood Forest**

"Hiya! Hiya! Jangan macam-macam denganku!" pekik panda mungil pada dua ekor goblin yang mengganggu penduduk hutan kelahirannya, Mystic Wood Forest.

Berbekal sebuah belati dan perisai kecil berbalut daun, ditambah sedikit keberanian, panda berbulu coklat dengan sebuah tas kecil yang menggantung dari pundak kanannya tersebut berusaha memukul mundur para goblin yang sudah sangat meresahkan penduduk di hutan. Memukul-mukulkan belati pada tangan kanannya pada perisai yang berada di tangan kiri, diikuti dengan tebasan secara acak ke depan guna menakut-nakuti para penjarah itu.

"Beskin, panda itu hanya sendirian! Cepat kalahkan dia!" perintah salah satu goblin yang tampak menunggangi seekor hyena. Sepertinya dia adalah ketua komplotan goblin.

"Siap, laksanakan, Chief!" tanggap goblim yang membawa sebuah busur di tangannya. Secara bergiliran mengambil satu anak panah lalu menembakkannya ke arah panda Pon sebanyak dua kali.

"Rapid fire! Rasakan ini!"

TANG! TANG!

Beruntung si panda berhasil menangkis dua anak panah yang melesat ke arahnya dengan menggunakan perisainya. Bohong jika Pon tidak takut, namun tekat dan sifat keras kepala mendorong panda mungil jenis merah untuk lebih berani dan menghadapi lawannya. Satu langkah ke depan telah diambil Pon, kemudian dengan sigap,

"Spinning Attack!" serunya sembari berlari menuju goblin hijau pemanah tersebut, diikuti serangan berputar sebanyak lima kali hingga melemparkan busur yang dibawa oleh Beskin ke semak-semak. Bahkan karena serangannya sendiri membuat Pon jatuh terlentang karena tidak seimbang saat menghentakkan kaki.

Panik karena senjata utamanya lepas, goblin Beskin menghadap ke belakang guna meminta bantuan sang kapten. Namun diluar dugaannya, Goblin Captain Hokin telah melarikan diri mendahuluinya ketika ia tengah sibuk berhadapan dengan Panda Pon. Sontak ia juga khawatir, dan tanpa menengok ke arah si panda merah Beskin segera kabur ke dalam hutan mengikuti ketuanya yang entah ada di mana.

"Awas kalian, penduduk Mystic Wood!" ancam Beskin meski ia sudah jauh berlari.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Panda Pon berhasil menunjukkan kekuatannya dan mengalahkan para goblin. Hal tersebut membuat kagum para Mushroom, Baby Sprout dan Slime terkagum-kagum dan langsung memuji Pon atas keberanian dan jasanya. Bahkan kawan Pon, Pookie dan Ahri juga merasa bangga oleh perbuatan sahabatnya yang tidak hanya omongan belaka. Kejadian tersebut juga disaksikan oleh Slime Guard Popo yang kebetulan berada di lokasi. Tak ayal, berita tentang kepahlawanan Panda Pon sampai kepada Slime King Pepe, dan sang Raja pun mengundang si panda merah ke kediamannya untuk jamuan makan.

Keesokan harinya, secara khusus, Popo menjemput Pon di rumah kecilnya di sebuah batang kayu dan mengatakan jika Yang Mulia Pepe mengundangnya untuk jamuan makan malam nanti.

"Slime King Pepe secara khusus mengundang Anda untuk datang ke jamuan makan malam ini, Panda Pon," ucap Popo dengan suaranya yang terdengar seperti dibuat-buat menjadi tegas.

Hal tersebut tidak membuat Pon berbesar kepala, bangga atas dirinya yang saat ini. Malahan,

"Maaf sudah jauh-jauh datang ke tempat tinggalku, namun aku belum pantas mendapat apresiasi Raja Pepe dengan diriku yang sekarang ini," jawab Pon.

Benar memang ia berhasil memukul mundur suku goblin, namun itu tidak untuk seterusnya. Ia harus menjadi lebih kuat sehingga suatu saat nanti ketika kembali bertemu dengan para goblin, Pon bisa mengalahkan dan membuat mereka tidak lagi mengganggu teman-temannya, bahkan pergi meninggalkan Mystic Wood.

"Jadi, dengan berat hati aku menolak undangan Yang Mulia Pepe," tambahnya. Berharap itu cukup untuk menjadi alasan yang sopan sebagai penolakan ajakan Pepe.

Popo merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh hatinya. Sebagai getah Mothertree yang ditugaskan menjadi Slime Guardian, ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan oleh Panda Pon. Menjadi lebih kuat. Terenyuh, Popo malu terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Panda Pon. Aku menghargainya. Akan kusampaikan pada Raja Pepe," ucap Popo dengan suara yang kini menjadi parau dan mata berkaca-kaca. Tak lama setelahnya, ia 'menggelinding' kembali menuju istana.

"Pon!" suara itu terdengar manis di telinga si panda. Suara milik Ahri, salah seorang sahabatnya.

"Ahri! Pooki!" yang ternyata juga ditemani seorang Mushroom bernama Pooki. Mereka berdua menghampiri Pon yang terlihat tengah bersiap-siap.

"Hey, kawan, mau kemana kau?" tanya Pooki, penasaran dengan barang-barang yang dibawa oleh satu-satunya mamalia pemberani di hutan.

"Apa kau berencana untuk pergi?" pertanyaan lainnya keluar dari Ahri si Baby Sprout. Raut wajahnya tampak khawatir.

Pon hanya tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya teman-temannya khawatir akan keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Mystic Wood dan berkelana mengelilingi kontinen Asgar. Wajar, belum pernah ada yang melakukannya sebelumnya. Dengan hati-hati, Pon mengutarakan alasannya kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku belum cukup kuat untuk saat ini. Ada kemungkinan aku akan kalah jika bertemu dengan para goblin untuk kedua kalinya," ucap Pon dengan raut seriusnya. "Maka dari itu, aku akan berpetualang sembari melatih diri agar menjadi lebih kuat,"

Ahri dan Pooki bersedih. Keduanya terlalu takut untuk bisa ikut bersama Pon, melihat dunia. Pon paham akan hal tersebut, ia bahkan tidak meminta bahkan memaksa mereka untuk ikut.

"Pooki, Ahri, sahabatku, kalian tak perlu khawatir karena aku pasti akan kembali. Dan selama aku pergi, aku ingin kau, Pooki untuk melindungi Ahri dan Mystic Wood Forest," pinta si panda merah seraya meletakkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada masing-masing pundak keduanya.

"Para Slime Guardian juga akan membantu, pasti," tambahnya meyakinkan jamur dan benih.

"Baiklah, Pon. Aku akan melakukannya!" sahut Pooki tegas meski si jamur terdengar terisak.

Di sisi lain, Ahri berusaha menahan air matanya, berusaha melepas kawan baiknya demi kebaikan. "Pastikan kau kembali, Pon,"

"Pasti," jawab Pon tegas.

"Cup," sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di pipi kiri panda mungil. Rupanya Ahri memberikan sebuah salam keberuntungan padanya.

"Terima kasih, Ahri,"

Siang menjelang. Panda Pon telah selesai dengan persiapannya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas yang dalam, ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk melangkah maju dan menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi hutan kelahirannya.

Dengan belati dan perisai sebagai persenjataannya, Pon mengambil langkah pertamanya di luar hutan. Dan kisah petualangan panda merah yang keras kepala pun dimulai.

"Aku pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat!"

– to be continued

Bello! xD

Terima kasih udh repot sampe baca ke author section TwT

By the way, this is konx (lol)

Yah, cerita ini mengisahkan tentang Pon dari online Android/iOS Game "Seven Knights" atau disingkat 7K/SeNa. Itu loh si panda imut yang sokan(?) xd

Itu dulu utk Author Section(AS) di bab pertama ini, sisanya di bab berikutnya yah xD

Pls kalo nggak keberatan bisa minta reviewnya juga, kritik dan saran diterima utk membangun kisah epik ini(?)

konx, terbang(?)!


End file.
